


Last Kiss

by iphianassa



Category: Disney RPF, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Musicians, RPF, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-15
Updated: 2010-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-13 16:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iphianassa/pseuds/iphianassa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when Taylor thinks she's found her prince, someone else steps in to ruin the fairytale.<br/>Taylor Swift/Joe Jonas with mention of Joe Jonas/Camilla Belle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [take_liberties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/take_liberties/gifts).



> Thanks to Lexie for the beta. Any remaining faults are my own, as I lacked the time to make all the improvements she suggested.

It starts as a suspicion. Taylor is sitting with Joe and his brothers in their dressing room one evening before a show . The conversation begins innocently enough, just idle chat about the brothers' new video and the actress they had hired to star in it.

“She's really... pretty,” Nick says lamely, stumbling over his words after catching Joe's eye.

“Oh yeah, really pretty?” Taylor teases Nick. “What do your brothers think?”

Kevin only shrugs his shoulders, so Taylor turns to Joe. “She's all right,” Joe says with finality, as he slings an arm around her.

Taylor's gut clenches as she sees the look Kevin and Nick share before Joe changes the subject. She barely caught the name, but vaguely remembers saying, _“Camilla Belle? Never heard of her.”_

-

When the “Lovebug” music video comes out, Taylor watches it on repeat and hates Camilla a bit more every time. The girl seems to radiate smugness. It doesn't help that Camilla has the dark hair and eyes Taylor always secretly wished had been bestowed on her. She likes the combination; there's something mysterious and alluring about it. That's one of the reasons she first fell for Joe. Joe. The guy in the video who she wishes didn't look so completely adorable in his glasses and suspenders. Taylor sighs and shuts her laptop as a chill runs up her spine. She tries to ignore it, but the feeling continues to haunt her.

-

When Joe doesn't call her for days Taylor knows something is wrong. She counts down the days until she can see him again. When he meets her at the airport, she runs to him and kisses him fiercely.

“Whoa, Taylor. _Taylor_ , slow down. Someone might see,” he says firmly.

She calms down a little and walks with Joe out of baggage claim. It's pouring outside, and she and Joe have to run to the car to avoid getting wet.

It rains the whole weekend.

-

“He's fading, Abigail,” Taylor tells her friend. “I love him, but he's fading. It's like he's not even there at all sometimes. I spend all our time apart being miserable, waiting to see him, but when he's around that's sort of miserable too.”

The redhead is sympathetic. “Maybe you just need to reconnect.”

“Maybe.” Taylor feels unconvinced. “It's just―now I'm afraid if I don't sleep with him he'll sleep with her,” Taylor says in a rush.

“Camilla?” Abigail asks grimly.

Taylor nods. “She's...older, you know.”

Abigail sighs. “I tried using sex to keep a guy around. It didn't work; you know that. But Joe seems to really care about you. You might have better luck. You may not,” she finishes frankly.

“What if he does want it that badly? Then what?” Taylor whispers.

“Then you'll know,” Abigail says simply. “And I'll cry with you, like you cried with me.”

They had gotten through that together. Abigail had survived. In that split second Taylor makes up her mind. She decides to be fearless.

“I'll do it,” she says resolutely.

“Don't do it if you aren't sure,” her friend cautions.

-

Taylor tells Joe over the phone that night. Her determination surprises him, but he agrees. The result is that Taylor feels like a bundle of nervous energy when she next sees him, but she soon relaxes. Joe is affectionate and acts more like himself around her than she's been used to lately. “ _I made the right choice,_ ” she thinks triumphantly.

The experience isn't terrible, for all she's heard otherwise. They start things as usual, slowly progressing to some ever-present goal. A watch gets taken off here, a shirt falls there. Joe is sweet and caring, and makes sure not to go too quickly when he enters her. Taylor gasps at the new sensation, but Joe is there murmuring words of encouragement and stroking her hair. He moves forcefully inside her, each shift of his hips feeling better than the last as her body gets used to having the him inside her. She can tell she will bleed in the morning, but now it seems worth it.

The thrusts gain urgency and Taylor starts to pick up the rhythm of the movement. It feels so easy. Primal. She rocks faster as her confidence grows. “Joe,” she murmurs in his ear, shifting her body to meet his.

Soon enough it's all over. Lying there with Joe holding her, Taylor thinks that the aftermath might be nicer than the deed itself. She turns to Joe to tell him this, but he interrupts by kissing her.

“I love you,” he tells her once they've pulled apart. He smiles at her, looking peaceful, and Taylor is happier than she has ever been.

Joe soon drifts off, but Taylor is not so lucky. She doesn't know if it's the excitement, or the obnoxious glare of the alarm clock informing her that it is 2 AM, but she can't sleep. Instead she contents herself with watching Joe, feeling his chest rhythmically rise and fall beside her.

“ _He's mine,_ ” she thinks. “ _All mine._ ”

-

Camilla is almost the last thing on Taylor's mind after that. She and Joe have settled into a routine; they see each other when they can, leaving events separately if they have to, meeting up later at some hotel. It continues for a few short months and as the weeks progress,Taylor tries her best to ignore that things aren't getting better. She and Joe barely talk anymore, and when they see each other, they only spend their time ripping each other's clothes off. Taylor pretends like it doesn't bother her, like she doesn't see the emptiness in Joe's eyes now when he looks at her.

One fall evening in Denver―or is it Dallas?― they have a decent enough evening. They eat some ridiculously terrible room-service and watch a movie on pay-per-view. The night ends as it always does these days―with sex. It's not so bad anymore, now that Taylor's used to it. She no longer lies there wondering when it will be over. It starts to feel good, even though she suspects she's a long way from having it feel so good that she loses control, like Joe does.

She is distracted from these thoughts as Joe pushes more vigorously inside her. She helps him reach the edge and is about to kiss him one last time when he suddenly shudders and deflates like a balloon.

“Camilla,” he chokes, barely making a sound aside from the one, horrible word.

Taylor freezes as Joe rolls off of her. She wishes she had gotten the chance to shove him off instead. When she can bear to glance over at him through the sting of her tears, Joe's eyes are closed and he looks half asleep, sated and content. Taylor looks at him and feels dead inside.

-

She avoids him; stops calling or waiting for a call. A week goes by as she tries to make herself believe that it was all a nightmare, as real as going to an awards show naked or being chased by a giant clown. But she can't. She knows the next time they speak will be the end. And as much as Joe has hurt her, she is too much of a romantic to give up on the dream of their life together. So she tries to convince herself that she misheard. That that one crucial moment had not been marred by Camilla's name, but by some jumble of nonsense stemming from over-excitement. But as soon as Joe calls, she knows she can no longer pretend.

She doesn't bother to say hello, just picks up the phone without speaking a greeting.

“Taylor,” the voice on the other end of the line pleads.

She hesitates. “How long, Joe?” she asks in a whisper.

“I don't know, a while. Things just aren't working with you and me; you know that,” Joe trails off.

Taylor breaks. All lofty plans of bearing the ordeal with dignity are pushed aside. She can't stand to hear one more insincere apology, one more excuse.

“Taylor?” the voice on the other line asks, “Taylor?” but she's already gone.

-

Taylor doesn't have to wait long to take her revenge against Camilla. News of Camilla and Joe's breakup comes and goes, as does the cathartic song-writing process. As Taylor makes her mocking tribute, she chooses to fib in the lyrics, just a little. She did suspect Camilla. She will never again doubt her own intuition. She can overlook other people's warnings―John is an example of that―but she will never ignore her gut again. As she closes the cover to her journal, she sighs. It seems fitting that 18 is the age she is officially declared an “adult.” It's certainly the year she grew up.


End file.
